Dawnbearer Juno-Seto
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850166 |no = 8186 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Alarmed, Juno-Seto fervently set about devising a solution to save her world from a similar fate. She could not find one. As a last resort, she brought her sentient subjects deep into the bowels of the underground, abandoning the surface in order to buy time. With all the light elementals of the world as a sacrifice, she wielded their immense residue energy and encased her world in a protective barrier. This final desperate act revealed a ray of hope as Juno-Seto came in contact with a deity called Zeruiah from another plane of existence that offered her aid. The Ravaging Void crashed against the barrier, rapidly weakening it. With the world's doom at hand, Juno-Seto linked up with Zeruiah and established a dimensional gateway, allowing the denizens of her world to escape into Grand Gaia, along with a Divine Seed housing a portion of Juno-Seto's own soul. Juno-Seto herself remained behind, devoting herself the rest of her powers to delay the inevitable as long as possible. |summon = My dear Summoner, I will sacrifice everything I am to protect you from harm.. |fusion = What's my hobby, you ask? Drinking this divine ambrosia! You should try some too! |evolution = Radiance overflows from me. I rejuvenate all life... I am Juno-Seto. | hp_base = 5009 |atk_base = 1651 |def_base = 1723 |rec_base = 2016 | hp_lord = 7155 |atk_lord = 2358 |def_lord = 2462 |rec_lord = 2880 | hp_anima = 8047 |rec_anima = 2642 |atk_breaker = 2596 |def_breaker = 2224 |def_guardian = 2700 |rec_oracle = 3118 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2120 | hp_oracle = 6262 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Immortal Luminosity |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, Rec , damage taken boosts BB gauge, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & negates Def ignore effect |lsnote = 4~6 BC on hit, 20% chance to resist 1 KO |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Solar Flash |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & gradually restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 3000~3500 HP + 10% of target's Rec |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Tears of Radiance |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, gradually restores HP for 3 turns, slight probability of raising allies from KO & considerably boosts max HP |sbbnote = Heals 3500~4000 HP + 10% of target's Rec, 10% chance to revive with 20% HP filled, 20% boost to Max HP |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Archaic Metamorphosis |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns, great probability of raising allies from KO & activates Light barrier |ubbnote = 75% chance to revive allies with full HP, 20,000 HP Barrier |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Perennial Dawn |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Light barrier effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & boosts Rec relative to how low HP is |esnote = 1,500 HP barrier, +1.5% boost to Rec per 1% HP lost (150% max) |evofrom = 850165 |evointo = 000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Paradox Blossoms |addcatname = Juno2 }}